My Favourite Toy
by FallingMango
Summary: Envy is keeping Ed as a "pet", or that's what Envy likes to call him. To Ed, it's more like being a slave. One day he meets a friend outside his window, but what if Envy gets to know? Rated M to be safe. EnvyEd, angst and maybe a suicide. Please R&R!
1. Ch 1: Prologue

This story was inspired by acidalteredfingerprints' lovely oneshot "China Doll" (I hope she(?) doesn't mind). If you haven't read it then read it now! Or read this first, but... Anyways. I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist. If you see any typos please inform me so I can fix them... Thank you and please review!

* * *

**My Favourite Toy**** (Don't Break Him)**

Edward lay still, staring at the man that was sitting on top of him. Ed couldn't really see him; all he saw was the green locks falling freely over his face and a malicious grin. The tearing pain all over his body was slowly starting to ease, and the boy could breathe almost normally. He felt his hands being freed from the handcuffs that were holding them and winced in pain as the man's hands touched his bruises while doing so.

- Got enough, O'Chibi-sama? Or do you still want more?

Ed whimpered weakly as a response and turned his head, not wanting to look him in the eyes. Envy chuckled cruelly and left the room after giving him the last rough kiss on his sore lips.

Edward had lost his track of time completely. He had no idea how long Envy had kept him here, maybe weeks, months, even years. He barely knew when it was day and when night because he had a small window with bars in his room. He hadn't grown at all and his whole body was languishing because of the lack of proper food and exercise. Ed didn't even have the strength to disobey Envy anymore since he knew he would just get raped and beaten up much harder. It was better to just do what he was told to do, even if it meant being humiliated and violated again and again. At least the pain was only _psychical_ and not physical too. Not that it was much better.

The boy slowly tried to get up, but fell back down. After few tries more he gave up and just lay there gazing at the roof. He closed his eyes._ It hurts…_ Ed hadn't cried for a long time. The first few days that he was captured here he cried almost every time Envy came to him, or after what the homunculus did to him, but slowly he started slipping more and more away. Now he just did what Envy made him do and didn't think about it much. Pain was the only feeling that really reached him, and even that varied between days. No matter how much he was hurting, he didn't cry. Otherwise his body reacted on its own and that seemed to be just enough for Envy. Or so he thought.


	2. Ch 2: The Sadist And His Victim

**Sadistic Pleasure**

The next morning Ed woke up when the sun shone straight to his eyes._ I wonder how long it has been since I've seen the sun…_ Before he had given in to Envy he was actually kept in the basement of Envy's house. That alone was enough to make him confused, but when Envy didn't even agree to tell him what day was it ( He just said "you don't need to know" and made him shut up to do what he came to do), he fully gave up trying to get what's going on. Edward got up and limped to his window. He leaned to the windowsill. Soon the door opened and Envy walked into the room to bring his food.

- What, dreaming in the middle of the day? he left the tray on a table and came closer.

Ed didn't answer. He felt Envy's lips press against his neck. Gentle, but still forcing arms wrapped around his waist and pulled him closer.

- Stop dozing off. I'm talking to you.

When Ed still didn't answer, Envy turned him around by force and slapped him.

- I said _I'm talking to you_.You hear me?!

Ed tilted his head down and muttered something Envy couldn't hear. The homunculus grabbed his chin and forced him to look into his eyes.

- _You hear me?_

- What am I supposed to do? I don't have anything to say to you… Ed whispered.

Envy slapped him again, this time so hard that Ed's head hit the wall. The boy yelped in pain and fell to the ground, only half-conscious.

- HAVEN'T YOU LEARNED IN ALL THIS MONTHS TO OBEY ME?! DO YOU REALLY WANT ME TO PUNISH YOU _AGAIN_?!

With that, Envy dragged Edward to the bed and threw him on it. Ed felt the man's hand squeezing his neck and tried to gasp for air, failing miserably.

- Enh-- Env-- St…op…plea…please…

Envy let out a cold, fierce laugh and leaned closer so that their lips were almost touching.

- So _now_ you notice me? When I'm going to choke you to death? Too late now, love… You already earned your punishment.

He moved a bit to whisper into Edward's ear, still strangling the boy.

- Maybe next time you'll think before bitching to me…

Envy ripped the blonde's clothes of and pushed him further on the bed. Thrusting harshly into the smaller boy, he heard Ed cry out in pain and moaned in sadistic pleasure.

- Like it?

He bit Edward's neck hard enough to leave a wound. He licked the trail of blood and dug his sharp nails to Ed's hips. He moved his fingers up to his victim's back, leaving long, bleeding marks all over his body. Envy didn't stop moving in and out of the boy for a one second when doing this. After coming few times he forced Ed's mouth open and simply straddled his face.

- Ngh… Don't…even think…of…biting me…

The homunculus draped his fingers to the chibi's hair and tugged his head up.

- You'd better make this fast or you're going to choke right there…

Ed did his best to do what he was told and finally succeeded to make Envy come again. He coughed and gasped desperately for air right when Envy moved from on top of his head. Envy laughed again and watched him gasp and squirm like it would've been just a normal way of entertaining himself.

- I guess this'll do for now... But I'll be coming later for more.

Envy got up, dressed and left Edward alone again.

I have a strong feeling I stole this chapter's name from somewhere… ^^' Inform me if you see any typos, and please review! Then next chapter won't be seen here until I've gotten at least three reviews! ^^ Bwahaha. The real storyline will start in the next chapter. This story isn't very long, but I like the idea. I've actually had this idea for a long time, but Sharppa's the one who actually made me write this. So thank her if you like this!


	3. I need to tell you some things

Hi everyone. Uh... There are typos. I use some weird, Finnish way of writing. And, well, it probably seems wrong to you. But I don't know how to fix it in some parts, so I don't think I can do anything about it… Please just try to keep on reading and ignore that! -' But I'd be happy if you'd still tell me the other typos you notice…

Oh yeah, sorry if you thought this was the next chapter. And about that chapter… I'll probably ruin the whole story from now on. That's why I haven't written this until now; I was afraid I'd ruin the whole thing with the ending and stuff. Somehow it all seems so rushed, and I have so much pressure with so many people reading this… I think this is too hard for me. I'm sorry if you hate the last chapters. If you want to write your own version or something, go ahead… Just please tell me… Um… I'll finish this fic, but for now on I think I'll just stick with the fluffy/angsty oneshots. This is just too much for me. Maybe I'll try again after a few years…


	4. Ch 3: A Gleam of Hope

**A Gleam of Hope**

When Ed finally woke up from his painful, restless dream, it was even harder to get up than it was the last time. He noticed some birds nearby and put some of his food on his windowsill for them, since he didn't really feel like eating. One of the sparrows wasn't as timid as the others were and came to eat right away. Edward watched it closely from his bed and noticed it was much skinnier **(1)** and shabbier than the others in its herd. After eating it went back to the other sparrows and they all flew away. Ed kept staring for a long time after they had disappeared. _How I wish I would be like them, free to fly away when I want to…_

Four days after this incident he could stand right next to the window when the sparrow ate. His body still hurt, since Envy still kept visiting him few times a day, but he was almost happy. The bird somehow comforted him, giving him the feeling that someone really needed him and cared for him. He hadn't told Envy anything, he was afraid that the homunculus would do something to it. The older "boy" **(2)** probably thought there was _something_ going on, but Ed still thought it'd be better if he wouldn't tell Envy anything. More days passed, and Edward could touch the sparrow now and it wouldn't even flinch. Both Ed and the bird looked better than when they met for the first time.

One day Edward kept the window open after feeding his little friend. Hearing scratching noises, he turned around to see the sparrow sitting on his bed and looking curiously around the room. Ed sat on his bed and took the sparrow carefully to his cupped hand.

- Hey, you can't come here. We can't know what Envy would do if he'd see you…

The bird stared at his with its big, black eyes, and he just couldn't throw it out just yet. The boy went to get some more of his food and fed the sparrow again from his other hand, turning his back to the window. He petted its back gently.

- You really have to go now…

Just when he was going to turn around to let the bird out, he heard the window slam closed.

- So _this_ is what you've been doing lately? Playing with some pathetic little bird_…_? I never knew you were _this_ naive…

**(1**) Can a sparrow be skinny? o-o

**(2)** Uh… The " marks because Envy's not human, not because of the "boy" word… You know… ^^'

OMG! A cliffhanger…? And lol this must be the shortest chapter ever created… Only one more chapter to go! Keep reviewing, if you won't I'll think that I've lost my readers and I'll cry. So try to find even one, little good thing from this… D': This chapter is horribly written, but please bear with it. This is the best I can do, and I'm still only 14 years old, so… Don't be too hard on me. (Okay, maybe a lot of other 14-year old girls write better than me, but remember that I'm Finnish. English is not my own language.) Thank you! Remember the reviews and TELL THE TYPOS! TELL THE TYPOS! Please…?

….I guess Envy doesn't like birds.


End file.
